


Steal Me Away

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Carol meets Genevieve for the first time, with an unexpected outcome.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Steal Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr request: “smutty jealousy Carol fic, where Carol is jealous/possessive over Therese” !

The living room smelled of beer, cigarette smoke and take-out Chinese. Young adults, all around Therese’s age, flitted about the room in laughter and drunken stupors. Never before had Carol ever felt so out-of-place, sitting perched on the armrest the McElroy brothers’ sofa.

Therese, on the other hand, seemed much more in her element. She’d already snapped a few pictures of the party that night -and a few extra of Carol- and was getting on swimmingly with the small group of friends she’d made. 

Carol was in her best slacks and blouse, knowing a dress of her style would stick out like a sore thumb around here. A beer bottle in hand, she tried her best to relax, but it was only when Therese settled on the sofa by her side, staring adoringly up at her when her nerves began to calm.

“I hope you like them,” Therese smiled. Someone had put on a record, with couples swaying to the music. Carol could drown them out just by looking at her young lover, only hearing the sweet music of her voice. 

“Who?”

“My friends, of course!” Therese nudged her, laughing. 

“Darling, I was more worried about them liking _me,”_ Carol chuckled softly, trailing a hidden hand over Therese’s back. 

“They love you, Carol, and why wouldn’t they? You’re magnificent,” Therese muttered, leaning back in her touch. 

Carol’s eyes flashed for a second, wondering who heard them, wondering if anyone in this group had caught on. But no one heard, and the music kept playing. 

Then a brunette came to sit on the other side of Therese, with Phil in tow. Carol noticed her immediately. Bright lipstick and dressed in pink, she stuck out in the group of greys and blues just as much as Carol did. Her hand on Therese’s back froze a moment. 

“Oh, hiya, Therese,” Phil said, settling on the other armrest. “This here is Genevieve, I don’t know if you’ve met yet.”

Therese and Gen exchanged pleasantries, guided by the mutual friendship of Phil. Carol drew her hand away from Therese’s warm body to avoid suspicion and sipped her beer.

“This here is Carol, my roommate,” Therese introduced her, “she works at that furniture store close to Madison Ave.”

Gen smiled at Carol, with no warmth in her gaze, and Carol did the same.

“Say, Therese, Gen was wondering about them pictures you do,” Phil chipped in, nodding to the camera on Therese’s lap. “She’s an actress you know.”

“Oh?” said Therese, innocent as always. 

“You know how it is,” Gen waved her hand nonchalantly, but Therese really didn’t know at all. “I’m constantly in need of updated headshots, but they can cost a _fortune!”_

_“_ Oh, well, I’m sure I could help you out. Why don’t you come by to the studio-,”

“What about now?”

Carol’s grip stiffened on her bottle. She was looking somewhere else, but the tone and flirtation in Genevieve’s question did not go unnoticed. She knew when women flirted, hell she’d done it like this herself. Her blood suddenly ran cold. 

“Now? Oh, but I haven’t the right set-up,” Therese furrowed her brows. “There’s hardly any room.”

“What about in the back? There’s a spare room by the bedroom, with plenty of lights, Phil told me..”

In that moment, Carol knew she’d have to do something before she ripped the pretty girl’s hair out. Her bottle was almost empty, but using it as a bludgeoning tool really wasn’t her style.. 

A somewhat drunken Dannie walked past with a glass of red wine, and a slight angle of her legs and a tip of her shoe had him tripping. He caught himself with a shout, but not before a generous amount of wine had landed on Carol’s lower half, splattering her blouse and pants. Feigning surprise, Carol quickly dismissed Dannie’s hasty apology.

“It’s alright,” she spoke, genuinely, letting him take her beer bottle so she could stand up and examine the damage. Therese and Gen had stopped talking, watching her, Therese’s face stricken with surprise and worry. “Oh my, what a mess. Therese, could you show me the bathroom quickly? I may be able to save the fabric.”

“O-of course,” Therese stammered, handing her glass absent-mindedly to Gen before leading Carol away from the living room, her camera dangling around her neck. Carol could feel the brunette’s glare in the back of her head, and suppressed a smile. 

Therese locked the door behind them as to having no interruptions. Without another word, Carol began undressing, shimmying the pants down her long legs. 

Therese’s mouth went dry and she stood frozen for a moment, before realizing that the sticky fabric was tricky to get off and immediately helped tug the pants down her legs. 

“They’re no good anymore, are they?” Therese asked as she rubbed the wine stain with her fingertips, her voice filled with remorse. “What a shame.”

“Yes, what a shame,” Carol agreed, her voice deep as she quickly washed her hands. The tone in her voice startled Therese, knowing what the implication of that sultry rumble meant. Carol turned and leaned against the sink, watching her as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. 

“I don't think I’ll be fit to stay the rest of the party, Therese,” Carol continued, as piece by piece, her skin showed. “I haven’t anything to wear now.”

“Well, m-maybe we can find something in Dannie’s closet? I’m sure Genevieve could help us-”

“Genevieve, hm? Your new best friend?”

“What?”

“A sweet girl, wouldn't you say? Quite... forward.”

“Well, I’ve heard actors have to be forward, otherwise how could they persuade people to hire them?” Therese quipped, her eyes downcast.

“That’s it then? Just being _forward,_ with her sudden photoshoot request? Wanting to take you in the back, from everyone else, from your _roommate._ ”

“Really, Carol, she didn’t mean it like that,” Therese argued, though she herself doubted it too. “She couldn’t have meant it like that.”

“Oh, sure, sure,” Carol said airily, “but there’s one thing she, nor you it seemed, didn’t account for as you were planning your photoshoot getaway.”

“What’s that?” Therese squeaked. 

Carol grabbed Therese’s hand and pulled it between her legs, staring the brunette down with a fire in her eyes. 

“ _Me,_ darling,” Carol hissed. 

Therese’s green eyes widened, her jaw hanging open at Carol’s brashness.

“Carol.. not, not here,” she began fearfully. Carol leaned forward and pressed her lips to Therese’s neck, sucking harshly. 

“ _Yes,_ here, dearest,” Carol mumbled, pulling her panties aside to let Therese’s hand slip inside. A lustful groan escaped her when delicate fingers rubbed at her clit, and Therese marvelled at how wet she was.

“You’re saying I’ve been neglecting you?” Therese asked softly, teasingly. “Really, Carol, isn’t that a bit immature of you?”

“How about that damned _girl_ ogling you all night? You may not have noticed, darling, but I did. I know when women flirt- god I wanted to do her head in for it.”

To her surprise, Therese giggled at the growl in her voice, tilting her head to capture Carol in a warm kiss. 

“I was just being polite, Carol,” she said. “It’s not often we find other girls like us, right?”

“Still,” Carol grumbled, pulling Therese as closely as she could. “I don’t like it.”

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Carol, don’t you know I would’ve declined? Don’t you know I would’ve sent her on her way? You may have lost me a client just now.”

Carol groaned in frustration, “I know, Therese, but the way she looked at you.. how seemingly _confident_ she was in taking you, I hate it. I had to steal you away.”

Therese watched her carefully, smiling with adoration and love. 

“I had no one to steal me away from you when we met,” Therese whispered, two fingers pushing in deep. “And I’m glad I didn’t.”

Carol’s head tipped back against the mirror, gasping, “me too.”

Her hips were bucking up awkwardly with the angle of how she was sitting, sweat sticking to her skin as she desperately needed release. Therese pushed her legs further apart with one hand, tutting.

“This won’t do,” she said before lowering onto her knees, pulling Carol’s panties off completely. Carol sucked in a breath, bracing herself on the sink as soft lips began nudging against her folds.

Trying desperately to keep quiet, Carol closed her eyes and whimpered as a tongue lapped at her clit and two fingers returned to their rightful place, deep inside her. 

Therese chuckled, deep in her throat, and Carol met her gaze, breathing heavily at the sight of Therese between her legs. She gripped the back of Therese’s head with her hand as her thighs began quivering. 

“I’ll never- _never_ let anyone s-steal you away,” Carol gasped. _So close, so close. “_ Oh, God, never, never, angel. It’s us, o-only us, I won’t let it be any other way.”

Her sentence became high-pitched and airy before a shock overtook her systems, her cunt pulsing around Therese’s fingers and crying out softly. Her thighs were squeezing and trembling around Therese’s head, and her own face was flushed at the erotic sight of Carol, half undressed, bra on display. 

Carol was leaning back, catching her breath, eyes closed, when she heard a _click._ Therese had angled her camera up at Carol from her point of view, and snapped some delicious photos. 

“You cheeky devil,” Carol breathed harshly, pulling her up to her feet and kissing her with a forceful need. 

“Only us,” Therese whispered against her lips. “Always, Carol.”

Carol’s head was spinning with happy, dozy thoughts as she kissed Therese again, again and again. 

“Let’s go home,” Therese said. “It’ll be more fun to make you come again without anyone around.”

Carol blushed as Therese helped her get dressed again quickly. The wine stains were a bit prominent, much to Carol’s dismay, but the outcome had been worth it. She could always buy more clothes.


End file.
